Beside You
by moooooonk
Summary: Kalau tindakan Sasuke memang berlebihan, mau sampai kapan dia memendam rasa sukanya. Hinata, dia bahkan tak menyangka orang yang tak pernah berbicara dengannya itu malah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**.**

**_Beside You_**

**_._**

_._

_._

Membuat sedikit ruang buat Hinata memang salah, gadis itu malah mendorong dadanya dan membuatnya menjauh. Harum rambut Hinata sudah tak bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke, hanya di ingatannya saja yang seakan membekas.

Koridor sepi yang gelap karena di luar sana langit mendung belum menurunkan hujan. Hinata menunduk, mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Gadis itu tak menyukai situasi seperti ini, terlebih saat dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hinata merasa lemah, terutama saat Sasuke menatapnya.

Hujan jarang turun di musim gugur ini, daun kecoklatan tak akan terlihat lagi di musim dingin yang tinggal menunggu waktu. Hinata menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi dinding yang menyentuh punggungnya, dia ingin pulang. Melupakan kejadian hari ini dan berharap Sasuke tak pernah mengganggunya lagi.

Tapi itu sia-sia, entah sejak kapan Hinata tidak ingat. Bahkan mungkin dia tak menolak kehadiran Sasuke yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

Sasuke tahu di hadapannya kini Hinata berusaha menghindar dan Sasuke muak dengan itu. Dia tak mengerti seperti apa pandangan Hinata terhadapnya, dia tak ingin tahu walau sebenarnya sadar Hinata bahkan tak pernah melihatnya.

Tapi Sasuke penasaran seperti apa perasaan gadis yang sedang disukainya saat ini.

Ini bukan permainan bagi Sasuke, dia serius, dan dia sudah tertarik pada sifat pendiam Hinata. Sasuke sudah mengacuhkan banyak pendapat orang mengenai dirinya dan si Hyuuga. Sasuke tak peduli, dia tak peduli jika dia tak mengenal dirinya lagi karena Hinata.

Maka ciuman yang dia berikan beberapa menit yang lalu mungkin pertanda bahwa Sasuke ingin Hinata melihatnya.

Hanya keduanya yang ada di tempat itu, tak ada satu pun. Hinata sedikit bersyukur.

Dia ingin menangis, malu, marah, dan sedikit perasaan aneh ditambah dengan perut dan dadanya yang terasa tak wajar. Jadi dia memilih untuk segera menjauh dari Sasuke, menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa kaku, dan berlari menelusuri koridor yang hampir sepenuhnya gelap.

Sasuke diam di tempatnya, memandang punggung Hinata yang mulai mengecil, mendecih, lalu menendang dinding di sampingnya. Dia bodoh, Hinata tak pernah tertarik padanya, tapi dia tak ingin diam terlalu lama dengan perasaannya. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, ya untuk ciuman yang tadi.

.

OoO

.

Sasuke ingat rambut gadis itu dulu hanya sepundak, dia anak baru, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu dan tersenyum ragu di hadapan seluruh kelas. Sasuke tak bisa melepas pandangannya kali itu, ini tahun pertamanya dan dia tertarik pada seorang gadis.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku belakang, Hyuuga Hinata yang berasal dari Kyoto. Di hari pertamanya masuk, dia tak terlalu banyak bicara, beberapa siswi terkadang menghampirinya untuk mempertanyakan klub apa yang ingin dia masuki.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu hanya bisa mendengarkan. Awalnya Sasuke berusaha tak peduli, namun dia semakin jauh mendengarkan, hingga itu menjadi kegemarannya selama duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Tapi setelah itu, Hinata yang pendiam dan pemalu tak mempunyai teman yang cocok dengannya. Dia jadi gadis penyendiri walaupun tak terlupakan.

Mereka tak pernah mengobrol atau saling menyapa, Hinata pemalu dan Sasuke merasa enggan sekaligus ragu dengan Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya, selama setahun Sasuke menikmati duduk di sebelah Hinata tanpa diketahui gadis itu.

Hinata tak pernah sadar, tak tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. Laki-laki itu memilih diam, tetap dalam posisi amannya selama dia merasa cukup.

Hingga itu terasa tak lama, kenaikkan kelas begitu cepat dan Sasuke tak pernah sekelas dengan Hinata sampai tahun terakhirnya kini.

Rambut Hinata sudah jauh lebih panjang, menutupi separuh punggungnya, dan poni lebat yang sama selalu melindungi dahinya. Hinata tak menonjol, tapi Sasuke tahu keberadaan Hinata saat gadis itu di tengah banyaknya orang yang berdempet di kereta.

Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh, membayangkan bahwa dirinya berada di belakang Hinata dan menjadi pegangan gadis itu. Banyak yang Sasuke pikirkan, kenapa baru sekarang dia melihat Hinata lagi, kenapa Hinata masih tetap seperti dulu, menyembunyikan daya tariknya pada sifat diamnya.

Sasuke kembali tertarik, mengingat kembali saat dia dengan mudah dapat melihat Hinata setiap harinya. Sasuke berusaha melupakan Hinata setelah mereka tak sekelas lagi, Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Tapi ini bukan kesalahan karena Sasuke masih tak kehilangan nama Hinata di ingatannya. Dia tak tahu apa Hinata mengingatnya apa tidak.

Sejak pertemuan sepihak itu, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya. Mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah tiap hari untuk mengecek keberadaan Hinata karena Sasuke tahu Hinata anggota dari pengurus perpustakaan.

Mungkin Sasuke terdengar seperti penguntit, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik rak buku dan sesekali matanya memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk manis membaca buku.

Begitu seterusnya hingga Sasuke mulai menyapa Hinata, mendekati gadis itu walau dia tahu Hinata sedikit tak percaya dan terkadang menolak kehadirannya.

Ini bukan dirinya, Sasuke tahu dan tetap menikmatinya.

Namun di tengah rasa senangnya, Hinata menghilang sesaat. Membuat Sasuke merasa resah dan tak senang.

Hinata jarang terlihat di perpustakaan, Sasuke tak bisa mengunjungi kelas Hinata karena memakan banyak waktu. Hinata tak terlihat beberapa hari hingga Sasuke menemukan gadis itu di ruang kesehatan dengan wajah merah seperti biasanya. Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan jelas berbeda dengan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, membiarkan Sasuke mendekat dengan perasaan ragu dan cemas. Yang Sasuke ketahui adalah Hinata menghindarinya, bersembunyi di ruang kesehatan saat tugasnya menjaga perpusatakaan. Sasuke benci menerima ini, dia jarang menerima penolakan.

Hinata yang beralasan keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu, menginjakkan kakinya di koridor yang tak menghadirkan siapa pun dan berniat pergi.

Tapi Sasuke tak membiarkan Hinata, dia mendesak Hinata. Mengutarakan rasa kesalnya dengan tatapan matanya, dia tak ingin Hinata menghindarinya setelah Sasuke tak menemukan Hinata untuk beberapa waktu.

Jadi Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata ke dinding, menahannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan tangannya. Hinata menatap takut dan Sasuke memajukan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata. Jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan, dia memperdalam ciumannya, memaksa gadis itu dengan menahan bagian belakang kepalanya untuk terus mendekat dengan Sasuke.

Perasaan Sasuke meluap sama halnya dengan ciumannya, dia melepaskan, mengatur napasnya dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan wajah memerah yang disukainya.

Namun Hinata kembali menolaknya, menjauhkan Sasuke didekatnya lalu setelahnya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menginginkan kesempatan.

Sasuke kesal dengan pertanyaan yang melekat begitu dalam pada dirinya. Hujan di musim gugur akan tiba, mengisi kesunyian di koridor saat itu.

.

OoO

.

Hinata bertanya seperti apa sekolah barunya nanti, kelas dan teman barunya. Hinata bersemangat meski pun dirinya tak seberapa yakin di tahun pertamanya bersekolah di kota yang baru ditempatinya itu.

Mungkin tak ada yang perlu ditakuti ketika mata Hinata menangkap dengan jelas seluruh penghuni kelas memperhatikan dirinya. Hinata hanya perlu mengatasi rasa gugupnya, berbicara tanpa terbata, dan tersenyum di hadapan teman-teman barunya.

Tapi itu terlalu mudah dibayangkan oleh Hinata dan pada akhirnya Hinata hanya memperkenalkan diri seadanya, dengan malu-malu dan senyum ragu di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Hinata tahu dia berusaha, namun itu yang terjadi.

Hinata mendapat bangku paling belakang dengan laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya, Hinata ingin mengeluarkan kata-katanya, bermaksud untuk sedikit berbicara dan menjadi pribadi terbuka. Namun dia mengurungkan niat saat orang yang Hinata ketahui bernama Sasuke itu tak menunjukkan keramahan.

Jadi Hinata duduk, memilih tetap diam di pelajaran pertama dan menyambut beberapa siswi yang mendatanginya untuk menanyakan klub apa yang akan dia ikuti.

Gadis itu sebelumnya membayangkan akan mendapat banyak teman menyenangkan dan mengurangi sifat pendiam dan pemalunya. Namun pada nyatanya, dia tak punya kesempatan untuk itu. Hinata menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya seorang diri.

Terkadang dia begitu sadar, Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Laki-laki itu begitu pendiam, terkadang Hinata berpikir bahwa mungkin dirinya sependiam itu. Gadis yang tak pandai bersosialisasi itu akhirnya memilih tak berbicara dengan Sasuke dan kembali merasa sendiri di kelas barunya.

Hingga sampai akhir tahunnya di kelas satu, Hinata sama sekali tak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Hinata tak pernah tertarik pada klub olahraga, bergabung dengan klub memasak lalu menjadi pengurus perpustakaan karena tak sengaja terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Dia tak mengenal banyak orang, hampir setiap saat terlihat sendiri dan menjadi gadis yang tak menonjol.

Suatu saat seusai jam sekolah, perpustakaan tak menghadirkan banyak orang, sosok yang tak asing di ingatan Hinata muncul secara tiba-tiba. Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasnya dulu. Aneh, itu yang dipikirkan Hinata pertama kali saat Sasuke menyapanya dengan nada datar yang berkesan dingin. Dia duduk di sebelah Hinata, menanyakan buku apa yang menarik, lalu lebih banyak diam setelah Hinata menjawab seadanya.

Hal tersebut berlanjut ke hari berikutnya, Sasuke selalu hadir di perpustakaan, mengeluarkan sedikit kalimat lalu berlalu setelah Hinata akan pulang.

Agak membingungkan saat Hinata merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke di tempat yang sesunyi perpustakaan.

Hingga hari di mana Hinata terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke, laki-laki itu begitu jelas mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia menyukainya. Hinata bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan tersenyum tipis.

Semuanya menjadi tak lancar, Hinata menghindar dari Sasuke, tak pernah mendatangi perpustakaan lagi dan bersembunyi di ruang kesehatan saat jadwalnya menjaga. Dia tak pandai mengatasi ini, yang Hinata pikirkan Sasuke tak akan mencarinya dan Hinata tinggal menunggu beberapa hari.

Tapi semua tak sesuai dengan pikiran Hinata, Sasuke menemuinya di ruang kesehatan, menanyakan kenapa dia tak pernah berkunjung lagi dan Hinata memilih diam. Hinata keluar dari ruang kesehatan, menemui koridor panjang yang gelap lalu Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan memberikan sentuhan di bibirnya. Usahanya untuk menghindar sia-sia, dia lamban saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan tadi.

Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya sengaja menghindar. Maka ini hukuman untuk Hinata, ciuman pertamanya yang diambil Sasuke.

Hinata tak mengerti, degup jantungnya tak beraturan, badannya memanas saat Sasuke mulai bergerak menekan kepalanya.

Napasnya tak beraturan, dadanya sesak, keringat menuruni pelipis, dan Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dia mendorong Sasuke menjauh sebelum matanya bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu Hinata membuat jarak dari Sasuke dan berlari menyusuri koridor yang memperdengarkan suara langkah kakinya.

Hinata tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, ini kenyataan dan Hinata tak tahu seperti apa nantinya. Dia merasa takut sekaligus bersalah.

Musim gugur yang seperti ini berbeda kan?

.

.

OoO

.

.

Hujan turun walaupun tak deras seperti hari-hari kemarin, Hinata berdiri di halte bus dengan payungnya yang baru saja dia lipat. Belakangan ini, hujan lebih sering turun menutupi matahari dengan awan yang gelap. Hinata datang lebih cepat lima belas menit sebelum bus tiba. Sepatunya sedikit basah saat menginjak genangan air tadi.

Matanya memandang langit dengan kumpulan awan abu-abu sebelum beralih ke jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam. Ini hari libur, Hinata akan berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya. Beberapa orang yang menunggu bus datang seperti Hinata sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata berdiri, sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit dan bus yang akan dinaikinya belum juga muncul. Jadi Hinata berbalik, memikirkan untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di sana lalu terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke yang juga baru menyadari kehadirannya.

Hinata tak punya pilihan selain duduk di samping Sasuke karena sudah terlanjur dan sebelumnya dia memberikan senyuman kecil yang berkesan ragu saat tatapan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Tak ada yang dipikirkan Hinata saat bertemu dengan Sasuke kecuali mengingat kejadian di koridor seminggu yang lalu. Hinata sedikit bersyukur Sasuke tak menemuinya setelah kejadian itu, tapi pertemuan yang tak direncanakan ini membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat.

Sasuke masih di tempatnya, entah menunggu bus atau berlindung dari hujan. Jaket gelapnya terlihat serasi di penampilannya. Kehadiran Hinata yang tak disadari Sasuke sebelumnya membuatnya tak menyangka. Dia tak pernah berpikir akan ada kebetulan seperti ini sebelum niatnya untuk mendatangi Hinata di kelasnya terjadi.

Keduanya memilih diam hingga bus datang setelah telat lima menit dari jadwal seharusnya. Hinata bangkit lebih dulu dan segera memasuki bus dan duduk di bangku yang terletak di deretan tengah. Dia tak menduga kalau Sasuke malah duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun saat Hinata memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Entah seperti apa selanjutnya, Hinata meremas jemarinya sendiri saat rasa gugup begitu terasa. Dia berharap ini seharusnya tak terjadi, Hinata seharusnya memilih tetap di rumah tadi. Menikmati waktu liburnya sendiri tanpa harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Maaf."

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara pelan yang berat di sampingnya, bus mulai bergerak dan meninggalkan halte bus yang terlihat sendiri di sana. Kini Sasuke menatapnya, tatapan biasa yang Hinata ingat saat Sasuke berada di dekatnya, namun kali ini lebih dekat dan membius Hinata.

Gadis itu terkejut saat sekali lagi Sasuke mengulangi satu kata yang barusan disebutnya. Degup jantung Hinata semakin tak teratur, Hinata tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Bisa Hinata rasakan Sasuke masih menatapnya, Hinata malu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan sudah menyerah pada situasi seperti ini. "Y-ya," suara Hinata hampir terdengar berbisik. "A-aku juga," lanjut Hinata, dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya sebelum memberanikan dirinya menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku, ke-kemarin aku—,"

"Aku menyukaimu." Perkataan Hinata dipotong oleh Sasuke, gadis itu membulatkan matanya lalu akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Hinata. Bukan seperti ini yang dimaksud Hinata, bukan.

"Sejak hari pertamamu masuk." Sasuke kembali bersuara, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan memandang asal apa yang bisa dilihatnya selain Hinata saat itu.

Sasuke sadar dia tak mungkin lagi memendam semuanya terutama ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya, dia tentu merasa gugup saat gadis di sampingnya itu masih diam dan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Terutama karena sikap beraninya seminggu yang lalu di koridor sekolah. Andai memang Hinata masih tetap tak menyukainya, biar Sasuke yang tetap seperti ini. Dia sudah cukup puas mengatakan untuk kedua kalinya bahwa dia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang sama sekali tak pernah sadar kehadirannya.

Di lain pihak, Hinata tak sadar bahwa Sasuke yang telihat dingin itu menyukainya semenjak hari pertamanya sebagai murid pindahan. Laki-laki yang selama setahun duduk di sebelahnya itu tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya, selalu diam dan Hinata tak pernah menduganya.

Mungkin Hinata memang tak yakin saat Sasuke mengatakan itu di perpustakaan sebelumnya. Tapi di suasana yang terasa lebih nyaman dan wajar ini, Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar perlahan di hatinya saat mendengar lagi Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

Hujan belum reda, kaca jendela di samping Hinata menampilkan bulir-bulir air hujan yang mengalir. Di sini Hinata teringat saat kehadiran Sasuke begitu terasa di dekatnya, di sebelahnya, di sampingnya. Hinata tak peka, menolak perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh di saat pertama kalinya Sasuke mulai membuka diri.

"Sa-Sasuke-san." Hinata berusaha menahan kegugupannya saat Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata memberanikan diri, dan Sasuke menunggu. Detak jantung keduanya sama-sama tak beraturan.

"Terima kasih." Hinata berkata lalu tersenyum malu di hadapan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi bus dan tangannya terangkat menutupi bibirnya yang sedikit melengkung ke atas. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

"Ya," balas Sasuke. Ini tak buruk.

Hinata kini membetulkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Wajah Hinata tambah memanas saat melihat senyum tipis Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke merasa senang, entah seperti apa atau bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini.

Jadi setelah bus berhenti di halte berikutnya, hujan masih turun, Hinata menawarkan payung pada Sasuke dengan ragu. Sasuke tak menolak untuk berbagi payung dengan Hinata, tangannya berani memegang tangan Hinata yang tenggelam di tangannya.

Langkah keduanya berlanjut di bawah lindungan payung yang mendekatkan jarak mereka. Sasuke di dekat Hinata, menggenggam tangannya, dan Hinata tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Tak ada yang tahu akan ada hari seperti ini, hari gelap di hujan musim gugur yang terasa hangat.

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
